Norton Abbey - Characters
THE MONTGOMERY'S * Jackie Montgomery | 48 | Married to Deano Grimes | Cleaner At The Nightingale Restaurant & The Plough & Harrow Pub| Resides at 11 Lawrence Hill | Nicola Stephenson 'describe describe Jackie is due to marry autocentre owner Deano Grimes this Summer following a whirlwind romance; she met the 49 year-old in a bar only in March this year on a night out with best friend Caroline, 6 weeks later Deano had moved into the Montgomery family home and a few weeks from that the couple were planning their wedding. Jackie had been single for 11 years, it was then - 11 years ago - that she split with husband Rich, father of her three children: Tasha, Rhys and Jaiden; the 48 year-old was losing hope that she would ever find someone again until Deano walked into her life, who she believes to be everything she was looking for.'Who's Playing Jackie? '''Actress Nicola Stephenson * '''Deano Grimes | 49 | Married to Jackie Grimes | Owner Of Revved Up Autocentre | Resides at 11 Lawrence Hill | Dean Andrews '''Alpha-male Deano is the owner of Autocentre 'Revved Up' in Norton Abbey, and is very soon set to marry Jackie Montgomery. The 49 year-old walked into Jackie's life earlier this year and presents as charming, kind and caring. '''Who's Playing Deano? Actor Dean Andrews best known in recent years for playing the character of Robbie in Sally Wainwright's family-saga dramedy 'Last Tango In Halifax'. This year he has also appeared in Yorkshire soap Emmerdale as the recurring character Will. Dean's other TV credits include Life On Mars, Marchlands and Silent Witness. Tasha Montgomery | 29 | In A Relationship with KJ Callahan | Barmaid at Plough & Harrow Pub | Flat 6, Hawthorn Gardens Parsonage Lane | Hayley Squires TO BE ADDED Rhys Montgomery | 23 | Single | Plumber | Flat 14 Hawthorn Gardens Parsonage Lane | Josh Bolt '''TO BE ADDED * '''Jaiden Montgomery | 18 | In A Relationship with Caitlyn Myers | Youtuber | Resides at 11 Lawrence Hill | Jamie Flatters '''TO BE ADDED * * * '''THE ROXWELL'S + THE WEEKS' * * Caroline Roxwell | 47 | Married to Jerome Roxwell | Landlady of Plough & Harrow Pub | 29 Archer Street | Nina Sosonya '''TO BE ADDED * '''Jerome Roxwell | 46 | Married to Caroline Roxwell | Landlord of Plough & Harrow Pub | 29 Archer Street | Charles Venn * Tayla Roxwell | 21 | In A Relationship with Finley Myers | Receptionist at Raise The Bar Gym | 29 Archer Street | Amy Leigh Hickman * Nate Roxwell | 19 | Single | Waiter at The Nightingale Restaurant | 29 Archer Street | Chance Permodo * Angela Weeks | 44 | Married to Sid Weeks | Estate Agent | 16 Maple View | Sandra Marvin * Sid Weeks * Paul Weeks * Alesha Weeks * * * THE CALLAHAN'S * KJ Callahan | 30 | In A Relationship with Tasha Montgomery | Science Teacher at Norton Abbey High School |Flat 6 Hawthorn Gardens, Parsonage Lane | Ryan Prescott * Gabriella Callahan | 25 | In A Relationship with Paul Weeks | Events Planner | 54 Falcon Road | Lucinda Dryzek * Zoe Callahan | 21 | Single | Barmaid at Plough & Harrow Pub | Flat above Dream Bean Coffee Lounge | Mia Mckenna Bruce THE FITZGERALD'S * Brenda Fitzgerald | 57 | In A Relationship with Helen Thompson | Manager of The Nightingale Restaurant | '''Brenda and her husband Sean bought the restaurant in 2003 and they both managed it until Brenda's husband's death in 2013. Since 2018, Brenda has been in a relationship with Helen Thompson. * '''Shane Fitzgerald | 35 | Recently Divorced | Computer Systems Consultant | Flat 3 Hawthorn Gardens, Parsonage Lane '''Computer Systems Consultant Shane has not long come of a messy divorce from his beauty therapist former wife, Cheryl. A few months ago he moved back to Norton Abbey, his home-town where his Mum and brother reside, buying a flat at Hawthorn Gardens. The 35 year-old has been enjoying a fresh start and has recently struck-up a friendship with neighbour KJ Callahan. * '''Connor Fitzgerald | 26 | Single | Police Officer | 31 Lawrence Hill | Nial Horan * * * * * Jaiden Montgomery | 18 | In A Relationship with Caitlyn Myers | Youtuber | Resides at 11 Lawrence Hill | Charlie Lenehen '''Teenage Youtuber Jaiden started his youtube channel Jaiden Montz back in 2015 and these days he is verified on the platform with close to 600K subscribers. * '''Rhys Montgomery | 23 | Single | Plumber | Resides at Flat 14, Hawthorn Gardens, Parsonage Lane | Josh Bolt * * Harriet Mardell | 35 | In R/S with Jeff Pearce | Manager Of Dream Bean Coffee Lounge | Resides at 9 Brooke Lane | Samia Ghadie Kind and mild-mannered Harriet has been in a relationship with pub chef Jeff for four years, and the couple live together with Harriet's son, Josh, 6. Harriet really looks out for teenage employee Finley at her cafe' Dream Bean, and also his sister, Caitlyn knowing that they've had it tough. * * Shane Fitzgerald | 35 | Recently Divorced | Computer Systems Consultant | Flat 3 Hawthorn Gardens, Parsonage Lane | Allen Leach